pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
File 3: The Ocean's Red Sky
It is the year 1975, the Earth has been at peace for several years now. In fear of waging another war, the governments of the world agreed to create a top-secret government organization known as the Secret Society. The SS is in charge of keeping peace of the Earth should war arise once more. Unfortunately, the war that's about to begin is not those of a rebellion or a gang of outlaws. The enemy lies outside the borders of Earth, waiting to strike. Location: Pacific Ocean, Planet Earth Last: Roleplay: Combat Assesment THIS IS A CLOSED RP! ANY EDITS MADE TO THIS WILL BE DELETED! Cast Colonel Frederic Smith.png|"Colonel" Frederic Smith (Commander of the Secret Society) Red Yoshi.png|Red Yoshi (Commander of the Red Tail Force) Ozone.png|Ozone (Captain of the SS Capital Ship: the Cobra) Spirit.png|Spirit LightForce (Proffesional Pilot of the Scuttle Squadron) Chapter 1: Plan of Attack Red Yoshi watches a monitor, it shows the many SS ships and vehicles passing by com buzzes, he presses his ear com Red: "Speak" ??? com: "The perimeter is impossible to breach, I recommend we flank them using the Pacific Ocean, towards North-Easter North America" Red: "Negative, keep scouting them out, I want a good look at these vehicles before we could launch an attack" on the other com for 5 seconds, then a flat reply ??? com: "Yes sir" com Red: his finger away from his ear com, eyes on the screen with critical concentration "...that ship..." at the huge ship that looms in the back "...shields are impentetrable, the only way to get in is-" door behind him automatically slides open, a huge Aggron with black armor and red eyes stomps through. He pushes a crewmember out of the way with force. The crewmember slams into the controls, others rush to help him. The Aggron stops behind Red gives a sideways glance, annoyed Red: "If you are going to do that on my ship, you might as well leave" Spirit: voice is strong and low. He crosses his arms "Request to speak freely sir?" Red: around "Speak up" Spirit: "Why can't we just attack them?" up to the screen "Look" a finger on a passing plane "They don't even have the technology to stand up against us, me and my squadron could go on a full scale attack if we want to" Red: grips on the Magnum attached to his side "What was that last remark?" Spirit: Calmly "If you wanted to" Red: his grip "...very well said" up to the monitor, presses a couple of commands, the camera zooms in on a certain ship that hovers in the distance Spirit: "....what the hell is that?" Red: up, backs away from the controls, eyeing on the screen "That is what I'm trying to find out. Unless if I find out what that thing is, you and your team are NOT permitted to attack the enemy" him a leer "Am I clear?" Spirit: "...crystal clear" to leave Red: him "Where are you going?" Spirit: "...I have unfinished buisness to take care off..." out the room, the doors close resumes looking at the screen Red: "...ETA?" ???: on the navigation "20 minutes" Red: "..." around, leaves from the room - Meanwhile - scout in a Ghillie suit holds a hidden camera, which is focused on the ships and vehicles Scout Tanner: a litte bit "..." taps the ground "...dammit, nothing's happening...just the same old flying patterns..." aerial vehicles continue to pass overhead Tanner Tanner: behind him, then looks at Beam Rifle equiped on his back is heard, Tanner lies low. Two SS guards carrying M16A4s walk past Tanner, talking about their problems crouches as soon as they pass by, he pulls out and aims his Beam Rifle at the one on the left, and pulls the trigger yells from behind the Scout, Tanner is shot in the head, his dead body drops on the ground Chapter 2: The Captains ship attendant coms Tanner ???: "Ghillie number 2 do you copy?" response ???: "Ghillie number 2 this is the Tyrant do you copy over?" response attendant turns to the ship's captain ???: "There's no response from Ghillie number 2 sir" "Rifle" smirks, he continues to eye on the monitor Rifle: "Then he's already dead" ???: "But sir it could be a bad-" Rifle: at the attendant "Are you questioning my intellect?" ???: in a shaky but calm voice "No sir" Rifle: "Good, commence our advance. Destination 31.9 degrees north east, make SURE you dial in the right coordinates this time" ???: "Yes sir" his chair around, along with other crew he begins working on navigations Captain eyes the screen, looking at the huge chrome-like ship that hovers over the Pacific - Meanwhile - chrome ship begins to advance towards Alaska, along with four World War II Jets Captain of the ship sits on a chair, watching the monitor below him, which shows nothing but the sea. He looks up Ozone: "Sir, we're beginning our advance" human in a Commander suit watches the monitor from behind ???: "Good" behind his back, he paces to another crew member "Ship destination?" at a screen Ozone: "Whitehorse, Yukon." ???: "What is our care package?" Ozone: That's- ....classified sir ???: "Good to hear that response" at the back of Ozone's chair "I want this package dropped by twelve hundred hours" walks out the automatic door, it shuts taps a few controls, rising the ship from the sea a tad. He then looks at his right mechnical arm. A crew member approaches ???: "Sir, prior to launch we've elminated a tresspasser" Ozone: his hand "Must be another farmer, revive him at once-" ???: "Sir Gulps the trespasser was in a Ghillie suit" {Ozone hesitates, turns his chair around and gets up, looming over the crew member] Ozone: "Alert all escorts, make sure nothing else goes on" ???: his head "Yes sir" off to his seat, begins tapping in commands taps his helmet com Ozone: "This is Echo 3, situation is under fire, I repeat, situation is under fire." Commander runs back to the bridge Ozone: "Sir!" the rest does too Frederic: "At ease at ease do so, he walks up to Ozone is it true?" Ozone: "...yes sir" Frederic: "Then this is troubling..." his chin, walks towards the window of the bridge "Have everyone on alert status, I want this package delivered safe and-" ???: "INCOMING!!!" missile blows up a WWII Jet on the left side of the ship Chapter Three: The Bullet of Resistance Rifle: the monitors "Keep hitting the ship with the M1-Missiles, get the boarding team ready for immediate retreival of the package" Ship Attendant Huey: around in his chair "Yes sir" his ear com "Attention boarding parties Vector and Hiker, prepare for dust off. Operation Gut the Fish is a go, I repeat, operation Gut the Fish is a go." the hangar bay, men run around, gathering weapons and ammunition. Then they bring the parcels aboard their ships as the pilots start the ships up - Meanwhile - Ozone: at the monitors, concerned "It seems we have some attackers his chin, he faces at Corporal Mirand Displacement if we traveled west?" Mirand: "Forty two point three kilometres sir" Ozone: "...looks back at the monitors Then we're basically surrounded..." Mirand: "Yes sir" Ozone: "... looking at the monitors Get your men ready at their defenses. We shall hold out while I contact the Command Center for assistance" Mirand: "Agreed sir" Leaves - Outside the Cobra - World War II Mach Fighters attack incoming waves of Attack Drones, winning constantly, wave after wave Fighters storm from the sky above and easily bombard the Fighters to dust. Two Spike Boarding Crafts descend from the clouds above and latches on to the Cobra's "chrome". They begin drilling into the hangar bay Mirand: "To your positions everyone!" hide within the shadows and cargo boxes within the hangar bay. Troops from above descend by jetpack, These troops have heavy armor on with helmets and jetpacks. Some of them are carrying Atom Blasters, others are carrying what seems to be heavy automatic machine guns. They all talk with mouth coms scatter around, towards the bridge R-200 A: at the door "Blast the door down" troopers place some charges at the door, while the rest look back, guarding the area door blasts open, and the two troopers drop due to being shot by laser fire R-200 A: "FIRE!" heavy machine gun personnel go in front of the group. their armor deflects the laser blasts of those men in the hallway. The fire their machine guns, hitting many soldiers that are positioned in the hallway Mirand: "NOW!" Soldiers appear from their cover, and fire upon the surprised group R Troopers are caught by surprise and are shot down by the blasts - Meanwhile - B flips over a wounded SS Soldier, aims his Atomic Blaster at his face, and fires R-300 B: "Secure this cargo hold, search for the package. You three guard the hallway." heavily armored R Troopers equipped with Atomic Blasters walk into the one way hallway and guard the entrance, the other troopers flip over and open cargo boxes, checking for a "package" opens up a box, looks up at R-300 B R-19 B: "EXPLOSIVES!" B turns hesitantly around R-300 B: "WHAT?!-" The bombs detonate, killing all inside and sending those outside tumbling Soldiers walk up to the surviving men and finishes them off with a bullet in the head last surviving R Trooper crawls away from the scene, leaving a trail of blood. Someone walks up to the crawling man, aiming a Desert Eagle at his head Frederic: "As a final regard: never mess with us." the trigger -Meanwhile - Soldiers clear the hangar bay by moving the bodies, and throwing them out the open airlock and into the sea walks up to Mirand, who is cleaning up his rifle Ozone: "Very well done Corporal" Mirand: "All in a day's work sir" Ozone: at the men throwing the last of the bodies away "Surely you've kept their weapons, correct?" Mirand: "What's use of a gun if you can't fire it?" Ozone: Laughs "Good to see you back in action again Corporal" Mirand: at Ozone "Sir, something's not right. up We've managed to get rid of the boarding crew, yes, but I believe it was TOO easy, NO boarding party would consist of a group less than 500 personnel-" Ozone: his hand out "Nothing is too easy Corporal, around and walks away now get back to the cargo bay to check on the other troops as I call off the backup" doors automatically close behind him Mirand: "... back down, grunts in annoyance, begins checking the chambers of his rifle ... to himself ...there are more reasons why I should be the captain instead of that f***ing alien..." Chapter 4: 3...2...1... Rifle: the monitors "...set off the charges" ???: "Package one" a button on the controls, it explodes, destroying one of the thrusters of the Cobra. The entire ship shakes Rifle: "Fire two" ???: "Package two" another command, one of the bombs inside a dead personnel's body in the cargo bay explodes, Mirand is caught in the blast, his screams muffled out by being engulfed in the explosion Rifle: "Final charge, go-" Red: in, watching the monitors, arms crossed "Leave package three, I'll go kill Ozone myself..." to leave, holding a Battle Rifle Rifle: to Red, stands up from his chair "But sir the critical damage done to that ship will cause it to explode before you arrive!" Red: glances at Rifle "Then let it explode" the Rifle on his shoulder, leaves. Spirit, who was at the door waiting for Red, follows behind Rifle: down slowly, looks back at the monitors "..." ???: "Sir?" Rifle: then laughs sinisterly "That son of a bit*h knows what he's doing" ???: "Sir?" Rifle: around in his chair, facing ??? "What is it?" ???: "I've detected multiple fighters heading for the Cobra....they're not ours nor of the SS origin" Rifle: "We'll be long gone before they arrive" back at the screen ???: working - Meanwhile - X-Fighter along with Spirit's Seraph Fighter flies towards the crumbling, burning ship both land in the boarding bay as many dead troops lay about on the floor. Red dispatches along with Spirit. They load their weapons, and put on some night vision goggles due to a power outage. They walk down the dark corradors, their red lasers trialing far ahead of them Red: against the wall, checks the cargo bay, many burnt ammunition boxes lay on the floor, explosions from missiles and such left holes in the wall. On the top ceiling of the room hangs a lone box, green, wooden, marked as "the Package" "...we've found it" walks in with Red, looking behind him as he is alert for any signs of movement equips the Battle Rifle on his back after taking off his goggles, flies up towards the package. Spirit takes off his goggles too (on the top rack of the ammunition crates), prone with his helmet half burnt and damaged from an explosion, fires a SR-5 Gatling Rifle at Red, it hits his jetpack, sparking it, causing Red to crashland towards the wall. Spirit turns around and fires 3 Dispersal Rifle rounds at Ozone, who narrowly evades them and retreats to the shadows. Spirit throws a Shred Grenade at Ozone's location, falling shards hit Spirit's helmet as he looks around for the Captain gets up and grabs his Magnum, he aims around, alert for any movement then grabs a Rocket Launcher and fires it at the two, the rocket hits Spirit's head in a direct impact. Red withstands the blast by pulling out a Plasma Shield before impact, attempting to resist as he's pushed back by the shock of the explosion unharmed, throws a Combat Knife into Ozone's shoulder. Red deactivates his shield, glaring at Ozone Red: out his Battle Rifle as he puts the Magnum sidearm away "It was foolish of you to show yourself after all this..." Ozone: down, blood dripping from his helmet and wound "The captain always goes down with his ship" Spirit: "SS scum..." the Dispersal Rifle at Ozone, Red puts his hand on it and lowers it. He gives a nod at Spirit, who nods back. Spirit equips the Rifle on his back, and flies up to the "Package" Red: up to Ozone, aims his Magnum underneath his chin "Any last words?" Ozone: Smirks "You've lost" huge explosion engulfs the ship in a fireball. The remains of the burning ship falls towards the ocean, making a huge splash as smoke rises up in the air Rifle: "..." at the monitors, unmoved ???: his screen "Sir...did Commander Yoshi die?" around draws and shoots the attendant in the face with his .359 Magnum without looking, the attendant's dead body lies on the floor, then two security guards drag it away Rifle: the Magnum back in his sidearm pocket, still watching the screen "..." distant "fleet" of fighters grow smaller as they retreat back to North America Rifle: a control panel on his armrest "Captain's log, 1975, this day, Commander Yoshi and Spirit LightForce fought valiantly against the Secret Soceity. The package is now lost with their lives-" Red: him "Who says I'm dead?" crossed, his left cheek burnt from the blast. Spirit, carrying the package, stands behind Red, glaring at Rifle Rifle: his speech "B-but the explosion! NO one could've-" aims his Magnum at Rifle's face Red: "Never defy what the Red Tail Force can do, fallen comrade" pulls the trigger Chapter Five: The Time Machine months later... strange doctor, known as Doctor Herald Jefferson, finishes assembling what seems to be a large generator and Spirit, along with several other guards, watch him do preparations Dr. Herald: pulls down a lever Turn on the main systems... over to another part of the machine, presses several buttons Maintain circuits... runs to the main control panel, presses the green switch And here we go... sinisterly Generator forms a large portal that shows nothing but space Red: at Herald This will take us back in time? Dr. Herald: grin, puts his hands together Why yes... off his goggles The campatibilty to this creation allows us to travel back before Earth was created...just as you ordered sir Red: Good. Team, get ready, we're going back to Atom Spirit: his Heavy Machine Gun Do you think we'll get it this time sir? at Red glances back Red: I'm sure of it Spirit. to Herald Doctor! jumps at his words Red: I want you to come along with us, you're usefulness will not go to waste once we travel back in time Herald: Snarls ...why yes sir... he walks up to Red Red: Quit the Egor Herald, otherwise you can kiss yourself goodbye stands up straight Herald: Sorry sir his coat making creations sometimes turns me into a mad scientist Red: You are a mad scientist....dumbass... to the portal, then back at the team Alright! Here is the day when the Red Tail Force will no longer lack in technological advancement...when we conquer this universe, we shall use it to restore our glory! soldiers cheer Red: to Spirit Make sure no evidence is left behind into the portal and the rest follow pulls out a button, looking down at it. He clicks it, then begins to leave. The entire facility explodes into nothing as Spirit sets foot in the portal. The portal vanishes once he steps in Category:Sagas